


So Beautiful Yet Unaware Of It

by royalgems



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalgems/pseuds/royalgems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>george appreciating and rewarding his girlfriend's frizzy hair in the morning<br/>aka #i woke up like this & still got the d</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Beautiful Yet Unaware Of It

George had been awake for the past ten minutes, just enjoying watching his sleeping girlfriend on this light skied Sunday. Trying to figure out a pleasant way to wake her up, he had started giving her light kisses on her exposed skin, meaning the left arm she had draped over the blankets and her long neck that was resting on the grey pillow. 

As much as George had clearly enjoyed that - the hardness in his boxers a sharp reminder - just leaving a trail of his love in kiss form all over her body, she hadn't stirred one bit. Okay time to up the game, he told himself. It had been another surprise of his, showing up last night at eleven at her Parisian door, and after two weeks of not having seen each other, he had been more than welcomed. 

He smiled as he remembered just h o w he had been welcomed, and how he really would fight anyone who claimed Luce wasn't the perfect hostess. She had even tried to make supper for him, as he hadn't eaten anything from plane ride over from Germany, but she barely had time to start boiling water for pasta when George picked her up and sat her rather roughly on the island, having decided that he would much rather have something a little sweeter to eat. Her legs were already sprawled and her head dropped back before she could even remind him to turn the stove off. 

Dessert had been served in the bedroom, and as George looked around the room, from the discarded and ripped shirts and undergarments, to the knocked over chair and condoms of all sorts lining the floor next to his side of the bed, he was reminded just how messy it had been. 

As he turned once more to the sleepy kittycat on the left of him, that appetite from the previous night came back to him. He got closer to Lucy, inserting himself right behind her, so that his stomach was as flush as it could be to her back, her rounded ass always an appreciated obstacle. As he lifted his left arm and rested it against her front, he made sure his hand rested protectively over her sweet centre, letting his knuckles graze over it in a caressing motion. He had well reintroduced himself to it last night, and with his newly outgrown stubble - because he had heard Luce say just how much she liked that once and had never forgotten it since - knew how much love it would need this morning. 

His other arm, he tucked under his own head, allowing his hand access to his woman's hair, all sprawled out behind her, the ends still wet from the shower they had taken together to wash all of the sex off before passing out in bed. As he absentmindedly twisted and curled strands of hair around his long, large fingers, still waiting for his dear to wake up, a smile quickly curled way up his lips as he heard a soft groan escape from the woman beneath his touch. 

"Georgeee, no touchyy..." a sleepy Luce murmured, pulling the comforter above her head and rolling away from the tree man that was currently beside her in bed. 

"You sure about that love?" he breathed cheekily into her ear once he had brought her back to his side, making sure she couldn't escape him again, one hand wrapped in her hair, pulling lightly and while with the other he dragged his index finger close to her entrance, cupping her warm, already wet sex. 

"Ggggggggg!" 

Her eyes were still closed, and her eyebrows furrowed, dry lips open, but from what George could make of her, she was absolutely beautiful, and h i s. Not that she was beautiful because she was his, the exact opposite actually. She had always been radiant, unique and perfect in her imperfections, which made the fact that she had allowed George to be the one to hold her and kiss her and fuck her even more mind blowing to him than anything else. 

"George stop, please."

Her tone was quiet but pleading, and he immediately lifted his hands to her face, turning her on her back, so that he was seated on top of her only too-large-for-her tee-shirt clad body, with his weight on the balls of his feet, looking for answers on her features to a question not even asked yet.

"Lulu, what's wrong?"

No answer, just her trying to turn her face away from his, not wanting to look into his eyes. 

"No no no, woman you are looking at me. I will not have you ignore me today, especially after last night." 

He looked at her with concern, hands tucking her unruly frizzy behind her head. 

"Stop doing that!" 

It was the oddest thing George had ever witnessed Luce say really, whine in her voice and tears starting to form in her eyes. She could see how baffled George looked on top of her now, and how he didn't know what to say or where to put himself.

As to put him out of his misery she finally said, "My hair George! It's a humid, frizzy mop of a mess! I know how unattractive I look without it being curled okay, you don't have to pity finger me to make me feel better. I'm sorry you had to wake up to t h i s, seriously I wan-"

He shut her up with bringing his mouth down to hers, in between snogs telling her, "shut. the. fuck. up. you. are. beautiful. and. silly. i. love. you."

As he finally stopped kissing the silliness out of his ridiculous woman, he smiled that goofy smile of his as he realized that Lucy was smiling once again, and blushing, like the adorable woman she was.

"I adore you and your hair Luce, no matter how it is, as long as it's mine, okay?"

He laughed as she nodded her head sheepishly, with a big pout on her face, obviously embarrassed at the manifestation of her insecurities so early on in the morning. George knew exactly what to do to make her feel better though, and get that beautiful girl of his to smile again. 

Still with his knees on either side of her thighs, his forearms sinking into the mattress as well to keep him from crushing Luce, he brought his lips to her right ear, and intertwined their opposite hands, leading them down between their bodies, until they reached the fabric of his boxers.

"You and your fucking sexy hair did this to me; must be really unattractive then right?" he said with a smirk, one that Luce was all too happy to kiss off of his face. 

She kissed many more places after that, never once worrying about her hair around G ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> so hi! i have a lot more smut and fluff that I've written and feel like sharing because there clearly isn't enough bedford chainz fics in our lives so let me know of you like it and yeah don't hate me and leave some love xoxo


End file.
